Sulfus
Sulfus is a character and the secondary protagonist of the animated series, Angel's Friends. He is a 99% Devil, who has come to earth in order to complete the final stage to become a 100% Devil and win his Radiant Horns. He is the leader of the Devil Enemies. Sulfus is the most tricky devil of all but while competing with the leader of the angels, Raf, he changed a bit and fell in love with her. Background He is a 16 (in Season 1 and 17 Season 2) thunder (flash)-old devil, and the leader of the group Devil's Enemies, Sulfus loves to tease Raf, with whom he fell in love at first sight. 'Personality' With his personality described he was cold, implacable, arrogant, vain, someone who isn't scared of anything or anyone and is often violent, short-tempered and overbearing, superb, vain and narcissistic. 'Physical Description' He is slender and has dark blue, short, spiky hair, amber eyes on which around the left one is a red tattoo of a star. Sulfus likes to wear motorcycle-styled clothes and leather jackets. Role in the series 'Seasons' 'Season 1' Sulfus appears for the first time when Raf lands for the first time on Earth and laughs at her face when she screams, thinking she is going to be hit by a truck when instead she is trespassed by it. He explains her that until she completes her transformation she is invisible. Sulfus is assigned to tempt Andrew, a 14 year-old boy. He wins the first challenge against Raf after tricking her into thinking he is drowning, making her grab his hand and consequently breaking the V.E.T.O for the first time which leaves a small red star printed in their hands. Unknown to him and Raf, they are marked as the chosen ones by Reina, a neutral who wants to escape the Limbo and for that she needs a kiss between an angel and a devil to happen. On a weekend where the teachers must leave to the cities to talk with the High and Low Spheres, what starts with an usual fight between angels and devils ends up in a fun chase between Raf and Sulfus around school, when the game is over the two are bitten by a spider sent by Reina, the poison of the spider would make Raf and Sulfus fall in love. After that moment Raf and Sulfus are constantly caught in traps created by Reina and her servant, Maliki, so the two could be alone and kiss. In order to stop their feelings from growing the teachers, Arkhan and Temptel, separate the two and give each other new Earthly Ones and new rivals. Sulfus' new rival is Miki and his new Earthly One is a boy, Matthew. After being caught in another trap that sends Raf and Sulfus to another dimension, the two wander around the Mortal Labyrinth where they later on face a Minotaur, their feelings by that time seem very strong due to the way they protect each other. Before they manage to escape the Minotaur, Sulfus gets badly wounded and Raf feels guilty for such thing having happened to him. She almost kisses him but they are stopped by their friends. Even though they promised secret, eventually Arkhan and Temptel find out about the almost-kiss between Raf and Sulfus. One more time to stop them, the two give them bodyguards that should follow them everywhere and avoid the two to meet. Sulfus eventually becomes jealous of Gabe and so does Raf with Misha. Later on another trap is set, this time Reina locks the two inside a cavern where they find out about each other's feelings, the two almost kiss but this time they are stopped by Raf herself who states it's wrong because she is an angel and he is a devil. After that time Sulfus tries to avoid Raf the best he can but one more time Reina intervenes and sets up a new trap for the two. This time during the Tournament of Light and Darkness, when their turn to fight comes Raf and Sulfus are sent back in time, to the Aztec Civilization where they meet Tyco and Sai, two rivals who were in love with each other just like them. Although the two guardians can't see Raf and Sulfus, the two follow them around and end up discussing. Sulfus accuses her of playing with him and his feelings but Raf yells that she loves him, however the words aren't enough and Sulfus wants a proof: a kiss. Raf refuses to kiss him which leads Sulfus to say she is a liar, Raf slaps him and the two begin fighting. Sulfus ends up hurting Raf badly and the angel falls, falling against the ceiling of a temple. Sulfus earns a new power: Recover, to heal Raf. After that, the two finally kiss. Once they return to their time, Raf and Sulfus end up confessing that they kissed and are eventually punished but they are freed from the accusations when Arkhan and Temptel find out Reina has escaped from her prison and that she has been watching Raf and Sulfus all over this time. They come to the conclusion that Raf and Sulfus were forced to kiss and therefore they have no feelings for each other which eventually is a lie. Shortly after a Halloween party, Raf and Sulfus are put to sleep where they both dream with the day they will marry each other. When they wake up they are face-to-face with Reina, Sulfus witnesses the moment Raf is told she wasn't born an angel but an Earthly One. Sulfus promises to Raf that he won't say a word to anyone about that. Later on, Sulfus refuses to help Raf entering the Portrait Room stating that she is not like that and that the Raf he knows isn't a thief nor hides secrets from her friends. However he cares a way too much about her to leave her on her own in a moment like this and keeps following her around to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Sulfus is eventually convinced in entering in the Portrait Room with Raf which later is revealed a trap set up by Reina who used the two to steal the portraits. When Raf comes up with the idea in tricking Reina to believe she is on her side, Sulfus finds it a way too dangerous for she could die. In the final battle, Sulfus and all the others achieve Prisma Fly but his powers are sucked by Reina. At the end of the season, Sulfus reaches Raf the moment she is about to leave Earth, he asks her why she was leaving without telling him goodbye which the angel reveals she feared it would be too hard, Sulfus confesses he had the same feeling. Sulfus as last words tell Raf that she should rest and return stronger the next year because he won't make her life easy. 'Season 2' Raf and Sulfus' relationship is highly tested when Sulfus is hypnotized by a strange blue haired girl, he is ordered to meet her at the hideout at sunset. After the welcome party, Sulfus goes to the balcony of school where he hopes to have a talk with Raf however it's sunset and the hypnosis returns which makes Sulfus abandon Raf in the balcony to go to the hideout. Sulfus discovers then that he has been hypnotized by Blue when she breaks the spell however the trouble don't finish there and the devil is blackmailed by the new enemies who order him to do as they say otherwise Raf's mother, Angelie, who is being hold as hostage by them will suffer the consequences. Wanting to protect both Raf and her mother, Sulfus agrees and his first order is to ignore Raf, being warned then to not try anything fun because Blu and Basilisk are watching him. Still under the order of ignoring Raf, Sulfus is forced to spend time with her when both must do their lesson of Personification, they both keep in silence but Sulfus wants to tell Raf the truth. Sulfus almost manages to speak with her when they are alone at the park but he is being followed by Blu who orders Basilisk to stop him. Sulfus is given a new order: to flirt with Raf. After doing a paint of her on the field trip to Paris, he gives Raf a gift when they go on a field trip to Istanbul, he offers her a star shaped necklace which she hesitates in accepting but the devil convinces her in staying with it, telling her to think clearly and if later she doesn't want it, she can return it. After proving that he still has feelings for her, Sulfus sees Raf placing the necklace around her neck. A new order comes and this time Sulfus refuses to do it, he must kiss Sweet in front of Raf, knowing that would break her heart once and for all but he is threatened by the enemies, telling him Raf's mother will pay the consequences if he doesn't do it, he pretends to accept but in his mind he has a plan: free Basilisk from the spell. He discovers a spell to reverse the one his mascot is under and managed to bring back his friend, however not everything is good news and when Sulfus tries to go tell Raf the truth, Blu appears and after a fight, he is put under her control again, being imprisoned. To make things worse, the enemies create a clone of him in order to complete the order he refused to do: kiss Sweet in front of Raf. While trying to escape the cell that he soon finds out is power proof, Sulfus receives a telepathic message from Angelie who tells him what the enemies plan to do with Raf and adds that 'the heart is a weapon'. Sulfus understands the message when he finds out Blu is interested in him, so he decides to seduce her in order to get the key around her neck that should free him from the cell. However when he finally manages to escape from the cell, it's already too late, his clone had already kissed Sweet in front of Raf who activates the disharmonic vibration. When Sulfus finally manages to reach her, the clone was gone and Raf accuses him of betrayal. Sulfus ends up being expelled from school for two weeks after Raf tells the teachers about the sacrilege and also after he tries to show everyone the hideout of the enemies which has been destroyed in order to make him look like a fool. When Sulfus return to school, he meets Raf on the street on the same place where they first met. He tries to explain himself but Raf tells him she doesn't blame him for what happened, adding that she is confused but that there will always be a place for him in her heart. Sulfus, his friends and the angels find out about the maps that would lead them to the Temple of V.E.T.O, for that Sulfus and his friends dress up as angels and the angels as devils. Sulfus and his friends go to Angie Town and they face a strange tree who challenges them: if they answer correctly its questions, the tree would tell them where they could find the map, if they answered wrong they would have to fight. They end up having to fight the creatures launched by the tree and win, they find out the map can be found in the gallery of art. They decide to wait for the night to break in the gallery and get the map, but when they hold the map in their hands, the alarm of the gallery sounds and they flee from Angie Town. Back on Earth, Raf and Sulfus join the parts of the map and decide to go by themselves to the Temple. Sulfus tries to free Raf from a crystal prison created by Blu with who he fights but when he seems to be winning, Cassidy and Kubral, show up and start torturing him in front of Raf. Before he faints from exhaustion, Sulfus tells Raf to forgive him for he couldn't help or protect her. Sulfus then is seen carrying a fainted Raf in his arms when he and Angelie return. Sulfus is bandaged around his chest due to his wounds, later he and the others try to find a way to stop the war that approaches between Angels and Devils now that the V.E.T.O's scales were destroyed. The only way is to challenge the actual generals and if they win, they become the new generals and declare peace. Before facing Cassidy and Kubral, Sulfus and his friends must first face the soldiers of each army. Sulfus' turn to fight comes with the group challenge where he, his friends and the angels face all the soldiers. Sulfus is constantly attacked by Kupsida who tries to kill him by poisoning him but he is protected by Raf who uses her Rock Fly. When they think they defeated the soldiers, they surprise them by uniting, becoming two giants who catch Raf and Sulfus, nearly squeezing them to death. They all use Prisma Fly to defeat the giants and win the last battle but Raf faints and Sulfus is exhausted but the next challenge is in two hours. Raf and Sulfus have the final battle against Cassidy and Kubral but end up being tortured by them, they chain them and electrocute them. When the end seems close and comet is about to announce who will disappear, if angels or devils, the love between Raf and Sulfus, now unconscious, ends saving all of them by creating a light that shots to the comet and sends it back to space. Sulfus wakes up after 2 weeks of sleep. After being announced that they will now go to university and that now they are 99,9% Angels and Devils, Raf and Sulfus decide to reveal that they don't plan on joining their friends because they want to go through the Path of Metamorphosis to become humans. Sulfus is last seen in the season dancing with Raf at the final year party. ''Between Dream and Reality Sulfus is convinced by his friends in going to the summer course, the reason that he doesn't feel like going is because he doesn't want to see Raf even though he denies to his friends that he keeps thinking about her. When they arrive, they find out that in that same very night will be a welcome Masquerade Party at the camp's pizzeria. At the party, a girl stumbles against Sulfus, to whom he gets a warm and strange feeling, strangely not being able to see anyone else but her. He decides to take her outside to catch some air and the two talk, when Sulfus asks her name a blow of wind makes their marks fall to the ground revealing who is behind the mask: Raf. Sulfus stops her when she tries to escape and asks her why is she treating him so badly, when she doesn't answer him he assumes that she likes someone else to which she confirms, Sulfus, heart-broken, rudely tells her to leave as a tear rolls down his cheek and falls on his broken mask and mysteriously bringing it up in one piece again. Sulfus persists in trying to find out who Raf is in love with, he later on assumes that she is in love with the Angels' teacher, Terence. However after fighting against Tyco and listening to his sad story with Sai, Sulfus decides to join Raf in facing the Sigh of Deception. Raf confesses to Sulfus that she lied to him when she told him she was in love with someone else, revealing that she wanted him to hate her so he would forget about her and be happy in the future. After wiping a tear from his cheek, the couple finds out that the tears of a devil are the key to resolve their problem. The two bring back in one piece the broken key and face the Sigh of Deception. By the end, Raf and Sulfus are told to play as Romeo and Juliet in the play due to the protagonists not being able to do it. The movie ends with Raf and Sulfus promising to each other that they will think if they should go through the Path of Metamorphosis, the only way for them to be together. 'Old Comic Version' In the comic, Sulfus was slightly different from the current animated version but also has got a few things that remained when creating the animated version of this character.In the old comic, Sulfus had long raven hair, reaching his waist, his eyes were amber and a red tattoo in the shape of a star on his left eye. His wings were red as well as his horns but smaller than the animated version. He wore a dark greenish-blue jacket reaching his waist, on the right side of his jacket are three pins, a yellow, a red and a white one, on the right sleeve of the jacket is the image of a white skull along with a second yellow pin, while on the left sleeve is the image of a red thunder; he uses a blue shirt, a purple scarf, red puffy pants and black and white boots. Like the animated version, Sulfus failed in school but unlike his animated and older version, he had failed for a longer time while the animated version only failed one year since he is 16 thunders and the age of entering the Golden School is 15. As for the comic, Sulfus' age, he is 13 thunders (flashes). His personality and hobbies are almost the same as his animated version, he is arrogant, selfish, deceitful and conceited. He is part of the Devil Enemies' rock band and plays bass, his musical tastes are rock and punk, he is a skilled athlete in solitary stuff such as farting on a lava tail and surfing of geysers. His projection is activated by Basilisk and he presents himself under the form of temptation. Something that happens as well in Season 2 however in the animated series, Sulfus was the only character who never got a chance to try out the projection. Sulfus has got 1% positive and that is the capacity of being able to fall in love. The comic version of Sulfus is also in love with Raf though in this version his feelings seem to not be returned and he hides it quite well. The old comic initially had a animated version but it was never released, being later replaced by the current animated series where the characters are teenagers instead of children. Clothes If you like to see more information about Sulfus' clothing, go to ''Main Article: All of Sulfus' Outfits. Powers 'Fire Fly' His wings change to black, orange and yellow ones that allow him to shoot fire flames. It's used for the first time on the episode, Flying with Her Own Wings. 'Body Fly' Allow him to increase his strength, transforming his body in a bundle of violet muscles. It's used for the first time on the episode, Prisoners of the Heart. 'Recover' A power that allows Sulfus to heal wounds but in exchange take energy from him, if used too much it could drain him. It's actually an Angel power in which he gains due to his worry for Raf and his will to protect her. It's used for the first time on the episode, Two Couples, a Destiny. 'Macro Fly' His wings change to red and beige that allow him to become a giant. It's used for the first time on the episode, The Room of Portraits. 'Prisma Fly' His wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of red. It's used for the first time on the episode, Final Clash. 'Iron Fly' His wings change to red and bluish-grey that allow him to shoot pieces of iron and also to protect his back from attacks, however if the attacks are too much or too strong it serves him nothing as a protection shield. It's used for the first time on the second part of the episode, Battle at the Coliseum. 'Blow Fly' His wings change to red and yellow that increase the strength on his fists and feet. It's used for the first time on the first part of the episode, Guilty and Innocent. Gallery Trivia * Sulfus' animated version was inspired by singer Bill Kaulitz, according to Simona Ferri, the creator of Angel's Friends. * Sulfus' name is possibly a reference to the English word 'sulfur'. * While in the animated series, Sulfus is 16 thunders (flashes), but in the original comic, he is 13 thunders (flashes). * In both the comic and animated series, Sulfus has feelings for Raf, with the difference that in the comic he takes longer to admit it. * In the comic, Sulfus' hair goes down his waist while in the animated series it is short and spiky. * In the comic, Sulfus plays bass in the band named Devils, something that isn't shown in the animated version. * In the comic, it was told that Sulfus lives with his parents in a cave, in the animated series however, it's seen his garage and his house looks pretty much like a mansion. * In the comic, Sulfus wears bluish-green and brown clothes while in the animated series, he wears dark grey and dark blue clothes. * In both the animated series and the comic versions, Sulfus loves to tease Raf. * In the comic, it was said that Sulfus is afraid of doctors, and in the animated series, however its said he fears nothing at all. * While in Season 1 of the animated series, Sulfus said he was afraid of nothing and nobody else, but in Season 2 it was revealed that his fear since the movie is losing Raf thanks to Terence. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Males Category:Devils Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes